Guardian angel
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: One day Shizuo finds a cat in his appartment. And after that trouble and chaos is the only thing Ikebukuro knows. (Contains a male oc) (eventually Shizaya)
1. Chapter 1

**Kiwi Loveberry here! I know that Oc's can disturb really much so I'll try to make him less annoying and to not be in the way...**

Enjoy my story:

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Tom and Shizuo was done for today. Shizuos day had been hell. First Izaya jumped in front of him and teased him, then a gang attacked him and one of their clients refused to pay. The blond had a thousand more reasons that made the day bad so he was glad it finally came to an end. He looked forward to sleep now. To just fall on to the bed not bothering to take off his clothes. Tom stared at his bodyguard.

"Shizuo... Your house..." Tom stated, pointing at the buildings. The blond snapped back to reality. He gave the brunett a fast nod then he waved and walked over to the apartment complex. Finally he would have his well deserved sleep. He unlocked the door saying "I'm home!" just because and was greated by an unexpected "meow". Shizuo shook his head believing he started hearing things. But when he kicked his shoes off a white cat strolled down to him. The blond stared at it for a while then lifted it up and placed it outside his door. The cat however clawed at his door meowing. Shizuo quickly opend the door. He didn't want to disturb his neighbours. The blond held the cat and scratched the back of his head. What should he do? Twisting and turning it he sighed.

"What the hell..." he muttered. Shizuo patted the cat slowly letting it down. Said cat tilted its head to the side. Its grey eyes looked like they had something to tell.

"Look cat, I don't have a litterbox or catfood so can't you just go away?"

"Meow" the cat said. A small light started to gleam around it. Shizuo rose a brow. A bell like sound was heard then a male around twenty stood in front of him plain naked. The male was shorter than Shizuo and had white hair and grey eyes.

"..." The blond was too tired to even care about the "thing" in front of him.

"Um... I'm Marshall Yukiino, I was sent to protect you by my master The grate shapeshifting cat!" the former cat said, a serious look plastered on his face. The blond looked at the now human from up to down.

"put this On ..." Shizuo took of his shirt and handed it to the whitehaired. The former cat put it on as the blond simply walked past him into the bathroom. Shizuo figured that he was half asleep and that a shower might be good for him. He stripped, turned on the shower. The warm water splashed against his skin. Shizuo sighed.

"Aaaah!" The water was really good right now. It made him relax. Meanwhile Marshall just sat down in the hallway. He shook his head. Why in the world would his master want to protect this Shizuo guy anyway? He'd even sent his best bodyguard for the job. Marshall took out his bell earing looking at it distant. Like it would tell him the answer. After a few minutes Shizuo stepped out of the shower, put a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Marshall quickly stood up and blocked his way. The blond frowned.

"get out of my way or I kindly toss you out of my apartment..." Shizuo muttered. The white haired didn't give any signs on moving so he took him by his collar lifting him out of the way. Marshall glared in return. "Tch, I'm not sacred of you... Be a nice cat and leave me alone"

"I can't go back now, my master might kill me!" the former cat protested. Shizuo turned on the tv. "Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" He now stood between Shizuo and the tv. The blond gritted his theeth. This day couldn't possible get worse. The former cat sat down in his knee. "I'm afraid I can't leave you yet..." Shizuos eyes widened.

"Get off of me!" Shizuo blushed. He didn't really know what to do. The white haired leaned closer to him.

"Finally you're listening!" The bell in his ear let out a quiet 'ping' as he moved. "I swore to protect you to my boss, no matter what you say I'll do it okay? Is that clear?"

Shizuo struggeled uncomfortable about the situation. Who wouldn't be? "Then go back to being a cat!" he snorted. Now it was Marshalls turn to just stare.

"Why? I thought it would be more confortable for you if I were a human!" the former cat said. "But as you wish!"

A bell like sound was heard. A light was seen. The cat from before appeared, now in Shizuos lap. "Meow" it said slowly.

"Stupid" the blond muttered as he stroke the cats furr.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Sunrays bathed in the room. A large bed with a big figure was in the center of it. No one would Imagine the beast of Ikebukuro sleep this peacefully. And especially not with a cat at his chest. Blonde hair was spread over the pillow. But didn't cover it. The monster had rather short hair after all. If this had been a movie a beautiful woman would sleep by his side. But such movies weren't really reality so this scene was just plain cute.

Shizuo slowly opend his eyes. The cat was still there. He growled. "Leave me alone cat" he muttered. The cat let out a meow, a pling was heard and the cat shifted form to a human. Shizuo growled in annoyance. He threw a punch at the naked male beside him but it was simply dodged. Marshall sat up stiffly.

"I can't leave you alone! If you want to be left alone talk to my boss" he said. The blond sighed and turned his gaze to the bedroom door.

"Okay, you can stay here if you stay in your catform!"

Marshall made a grimace. Then shook his head. "So you want me to act as your pet?" Shizuo smirked revealing his white teeth. The cat looked uncomfortable all of sudden. "So, you're into _that _kind of thing?" Marshalls face got red. Shizuo sweat dropped. Just what was this person thinking? "You want to have sexual service? I'm a solider so I can't do that kind of thing but I'll try!" The cat bowed.

"What the hell?!" Shizuo nearly ripped the sheets in twothousand. Marshall scratched the back of his head.

"so you're not like that then?"

"Exactly! Now stop irritating me and go away"

"What's with you? I am here to grant you a wish"

"That's not at all what you said yesterday!"

"I didn't? Oh sorry I'm a bit tired from my old masters madness"

"Sounds like Izaya..."

"Ah! Do you want me to kill that flea guy who bugged you in the sleep? Wich almost caused me to get crushedin your embrace!"

"Yes please, leave me alone after that ok?"

"Roger!"

The cat plinged his bell and he was fully clothed. Shizuo sweat dropped. Was this some kind of magical girl show? After that Marshall headed out. The blond sighed in relife. Finally he was all alone! He smiled broadly.


	2. Chapter 2

The first Marahall saw was some kind of giant at his way to that flea person. He had black skin and white hair. The former cat walked up to him.

"Hello, do you by any chanse know where I can find Izaya the flea?" He said to the giant. The giant stared at him. Marshall stared back.

"no... Izaya flea not seen, but sushi good!" the giant rumbled.

"sorry sir, I got a mission to do! See ya" Marshall bowed before he ran off. He nearly collided with a biker with a cateared helmet. His cheek grew pink as he saw her. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. No! No time to think about that now! He had to finish his mission.

"I'm terrible sorry, do you by any chans know where Izaya the flea lives?" The biker shook her head and took off. And then his first glance crush were gone. He sighed. This mission were harder than he thought.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Izaya Orihara roamed around his favorite city, Ikebukuro. The best place to troll around and piss a certain ex-bartender off. Gosh life was heaven right now. He stuffed down his hands in his pocket. Now he only needed to search for his hatered. Shizuo Heiwajima. But before that he wanted to troll around. He saw a loneley guy on the road and skipped happyly in his direction.

"Hey there~!" Izaya sing sang. The guy turned around to look at him. The guys eyes were gray and they were staring into Izayas.

"Do you need something mr?"

Izaya sweatdropped. This guy spoke really formal. Funnier to piss off right? He put on a smirk. A smirk that many know oh too well.

"I'm Orihara Izaya, nice to meet you" Izaya said still smirking.

"Yukino Marshall, a plessure meeting you" the guy said bowing. Then without even a word he tackled Izaya down. Sat on top of him with a knife to his throat. "I'm terrible sorry Orihara-san but I have to kill you" Izayas eyes widened. This wasn't at all as he planned. for a few moments he'd been of guard and this guy skillfully attacked him. Another human he couldn't read. That pissed and excited him at the same time. Izaya quickly flipped their possition. He held out his switchblade to the others throat. Marshall didn't flinch. Izaya wrinkeled his nose.

"Enyojing the veiw?" Izaya teased. The guy didn't seam bothered at all.

"I can't say that you're ugly, so yes" Izaya tensed. What the hell was up with this guy? If Shizuo were there he'd probably laugh at Izayas clueless face. Marshall flipped them over again, jumping out of the way. "I underestimated you Orihara-san, but next time I won't go easy on you" A pling was heard and the man was gone. Then everything went black.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Shizuo unlocked the door to his apartment. Nearly tripping over a body, he cursed. He leaned down and exmanied the body. The flea?!

"Welcome home~ I captured him for you~" Marshall sing-sang as he tossed himself around Shizuos neck. He looked extreamly happy and was only wearing one of the blonds shirts. Yes _only._ "Master would you like to kill him?"

"Uh..."


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall clung around his neck. Shizuo looked in terror at the bound informant. Marshall looked really proud. Like he just had given him a present.

"What's whit that..." the blond questioned. Marshall looked at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't you want him this way?" the cat frowned. Shizuo shook his head.

"I don't want to see him at all! And I don't want bloodstains on my floor"

"Is that so?"

Marshall leaped away from him and sat down besides Izayas unconsious form. The withe haired touched the informants cheek to check what the possibilitys of him waking up was. The raven gave no reaction. Marshall frowned. Gazed at the informant closely. Could he really kill him? It would be against his real boss' will. (Do not kill anyone and protect Shizuo Heiwajima at all costs). He decide to just take him out from the apartment. That wouldn't harm anyone.

I'm going to take him out with him then..." he simply said and picked uo Izaya, He slowly walked to the door. His words may have sounded a bit odd but the ex-bartender didn't seem to snap. Shizuo only waved and locked the door after him. Marshall cursed as he heard the click. His mission would be a screw up. He shook Izaya awake. The said man stirred.

"Orihara-san, I'm terrible sorry for breaking into your house and knocking you out! And to give your body to master Shizuo who didn't want bloodstains on his floor! Please forgive me!" Marshall said bowing. The informant only stood up and watched him.

"Marshall Yukino... why did you save me from being killed by Shizu-chan?" he questioned.

"I didn't, he didn't even want to see your face"

"Is that so..." Izaya sneered. Marshall nodded.

"I think Orihara-san has a nice face so don't worry!" The cat then rushed off. He had to guard Heiwajima Shizuo! Marshall knew the blond wouldn't let him in so he just broke in from a window. "Master, I can't leave you alone not now when you're in grate danger" he mumbled to himself as he sat down in the sofa. Soon was the time. He sighed.

The blond had entered the room. "Still here?!" He growled. But he didn't really look like he minded so Marshall sat quiet to not anger his master. "Hey, sinece you wont leave me alone... why are you going to protect me anyway? I can protect myself!" The cat looked up with a uncertain expression. He swallowed.

"You're in grate danger. The other 'hamshifters' wants you dead 'cause you messed with the high boss. Loid. He's pretty furious so he sent his best fighter to protect you so you'd stand a chanse" Marshall explained. Shizuo rose a brow. "He hates unfair games" Marshall continued.

"Don't you feel bad to betray your clan then?" the blond asked. He really couldn't believe that the guy before him were the strongest of the clan but then again he had captured Izaya Orihara.

"I don't really care. I could have refused the order but I didn't. You're a lot better than Master Loid. You have a pure heart"

"You don't care? How can you say something like that?"

"Simple. I can't trust them"

"Okay, but how many will try to kill me and when?"

"Why would I get the war schelude? If I knew the time they'd lose. But I'm hundred persent sure that the whole clan will attack. They know you're strong" Marshalls lips curled a bit uppwards as he said it. Shizuo didn't really smile but his lips also curled up. "Shizuo, we'll defeat them right?"

"Heh, what makes you think I believe you and I wont be suspicious around you? You could easily kill me in the sleep. A monster like me would be easy to kill that way right?"

"I can tie you up if you like, then protect you and kill my clan if they don't give up. But then I'll probably die..."

"Okay I get it, but don't get too comfortable, when this is over you have to get out of my home"

"Understood, and sorry I didn't kill flea-san" Marshall bowed his head. Obviously red in his face due to his defeat. Shizuo chuckled and stroke the white haireds hair. it was as soft as the cats furr.

"Can you transform back to a cat. I love animals"

Marshall nodded. The bell plinged and he took the shape of the little withe cat. "Nya". The cat sat down in Shizuos lap.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[kanra:] Hello~ Kanra-chan here~

[Setton:] Evening Kanra

[Tanako Taro:] Good afternoon...

[Bakyuura:] Die!

[Kanra:] meanie Bakyuura-san!

[Kanra:] Do anyone know the feeling of being hit in the stomach by a word!?

[Setton:] Ah yeah, It happend to me once!

[Kanra:] but There's allso a feeling of your heart skipping a beat!

[Tanako Taro:] Can it be that Kanra-chan's in love?

[Bakyuura:] BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kanra in love? Don't mess with me! To funny I can't breath! BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[Kanra:] Hmmpf, Bakyuura ya meanie! Of course Kanra can love!

[Setton:] tell me more, Kanra...

[Kanra:] This guy simply tied Kanra up, and Kanra was so scared so scared! Then he told Kanra that Kanras most hated someone hated her face and Kanra felt so sad. And the guy then told Kanra that Kanra had a nice face so Kanra shouldn't worry.

[Kanra:] Kanra felt panicked and didn't know what to do so she thought that she'd ask her friends!

[Bakyuura:] We're not friends

[Setton:] we're here to help Bakyuura... Kanra I actually think you should talk to this person again. Then decide what to do!

[Tanako Taro:] I agree with Setton-san

[Kanra] Arrigato mina! Kanra-chan has to go now~!

[Kanra logged out]

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

The morning light once again casted its rays on Shizuos bed. The blond slowly stirred. He felt soft skin against his skin. He breathed in the others sweet Scenth. Patted the soft white hair. Shizuo had gone attatched to the body in his arms. The first person who actually wasn't scared of him and didn't want to kill him. That filled the blond with a warmth that made him want to come even closer to this person.

But one thing that did bother him thought was the fact that this person uninvited just slept in his bed with him. "You're not a illusion are you? No one likes a monster like me so please stay with me" he whispeared into the smallers hair. "I don't like being alone" He hugged Marshall closer.

"I wont leave you..." Shizuo froze as he heard a reply. He hugged the other harder making him whimper. "Be more gentel it hurts" the blond let go a little. "much better..."

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

**I'm sorry! I love making fluff! And when Marshall lives at Shizuos place (or actually broke into his house) I saw a grate potential of some fluff!**


	4. Evil mind in work

Izaya woke up early. The night had been sleepless. The only thing in his mind had been Marshall. A human that were either stupid or more intelligent than him. He sighed dramatically. That human lived with Shizu-chan thought. When he thought about his beloved beast his eyes started to water. Was it true Shizuo even hated his face? Namie sat down his tea with a slam in front of him.

"Thank you~" he said with one of his trademark grins. She glared at him then went to do her work. "Namie, is something wrong with you? You seem so quiet today" she shoot him another glare. Izaya took a sip of his tea. "If you don't tell me I can't garantee that your brother'll be safe and sound~"

"I'm in a bad mode today, and next time I'll poison your tea!" Namie snapped.

"Ohohoho~ but then you wont have a work anymore~"

She bit her lip turning away from her boss. Just a little more... Then she could get another job. The informant rolled his eyes. He logged in on the chat.

[Kanra logged in]

[Kanra:] Ohayooo~ Kanra-chan is here~

[Skyknight:] Hello there Kanra-chan!

[Saika:] Good morning

[Maomin:] Hello~

[Skynight:] Kanra-chan, we were just talking about the shapeshifting cat clan! Did you know that the've been seen an awfull lot here in town, especially in Ikebukuro!

[Maomin:] creeeeepyyyyyyy~

[Kanra:] yes I've heard about that. But those are strong right? So Kanra's scared!

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ღ

"Don't leave the apartment, and don't do anything reckless to disturb the neighbours!" Shizuo warned as he left to work.

"No problem, Master~" Marshall bowed. Shizuo sweat dropped then left. Leaving the cat alone at the third day they met wouldn't normally be a good idea. But Shizuo somehow trust Marshall, even if it were risky. Back in the apartment Marshall logged into the chat.

[Lunara logged in]

[Lunara:] Hi~

[Kanra:] Ohayooo, Lunara~

[Maomin:] Hello!

[Saika:] Hi

[Skyknight:] yo

[Private mode/ Skyknight:] How're you doing? Marshall I beg you to come back! That guy's a monster I shouldn't have sent you away! And why haven't you answered my calls?!

[Private mode/ Lunara:] I'm fine. My options have changed, Shizuo is not a monster!

[Private mode/ Skyknight:] Marshall! I want you back!

[private mode/ Lunara:] sorry Loid but I refuse.

[Kanra:] I heard a rumor about them targeting Heiwajima Shizuo

[Maomin:] will he be allright?

[Skyknight got disconeccted]

Marshall logged out and sat down on the floor. He gritted his teeth slightly. Now Loid would force him to go back. "But I don't want to go back..." he sighed. He looked at the shirt he was wearing. Shizuos shirt. "I can't take this with me can I?" Suddenly he got an idea. "That might work~" a grin spread on his lips.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

"Heiwajima Shizuo... Damn it!" Loid had broke his computer in rage. If his Marshall had decided on something it was only to suck it up. Nothing could change that guys mind. But Loid would do anything to get him back. That Heiwajima was a monster. He didn't need help against them. He had underestemated him. "Sawa! Send a group to take Marshall back!" The male besides him nodded.

"Isn't that a little?" Sawa started.

"much? No, you know Marshall! You have to bring him back by force! Then we'll attack Shizuo!"

"Marshall wont be happy..."

"I know What's best for him. That guy doesn't know that..."

"when will you learn that he's grown up now? He's not a child anymore, Loid you can't protect him forever!"

"yes I can!"

"okay, okay! I send a group to capture him then!"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

He felt his stomach tighten. Something felt wrong. Tom had stopped when he saw his bodyguards expression.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Shizuo shook his head.

"just a feeling"

**ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ**

**This story is funny to write! I get a lot of nice ideas! But if there is something you want me to include feel free to write it in a reveiw! Example: rip Marshall away cause damn he's too close to Shizuo! Or: Longer chapters!**


	5. Failed plan

Shizuo quit his work earlier today. Tom thanked him and he went back to his apartment. Like usual. The blond wondered what surprises that would wait for him today. He hoped that it wouldn't be a dead animal like a rat or something. He'd read that cats used to give their owners a present like that. Shizuo opened the door.

"I'm home!" A lovley smell hit his nose when he got inside. Shizuo sniffed for a while.

"Welcome home~!" Marshall tossed himself into his arms. "I made you food!" Shizuo smiled down at the cat. Petted him behind the ear. He earned a purr from the other that let out a moan. "Mmm~ that's the spot, nyaa~" Marshall covered his mouth with a hand. Then he glared at the blond. "I'm not your pet..."

"Did I ever say you were?" Shizuo smiled softly. Marshall pouted. Blushing. The whitehaired looked down at his feet.

"I might have done something..." he murmured. "I might have done something to anger Loid even more!" now he faced Shizuo. His expression was worried. Like Shizuo wouldn't forgive him for what he'd done. "I told him that you were not a monster and that I'd rather stay with you then come back. It was really selfish of me to say something like that. And now you're in even grater danger!" Marshall bowed down in an apologi. "I'm terrible sorry and I'll carry this burden alone to protect you from my people"

The blond lifted the cats chin up so the whitehaired looked at him. "I... I don't care, I'm strong so I can protect myself. And I forgive you so you don't have to bow for me" Shizuos face was lit with happiness. No one had ever told him face to face that they didn't think he was a monster. He slowly leaned closer to him. Their lips softly brushed at the others. Marshall pulled away before they actually kissed.

"The food will be cold..." He said looking at his feet. He had a indescribable expression. Was he embarrassed? Or angry? Maybe regret from pulling away? Shizuo glanced away at the door. They walked over to the kitchen. But just as they were about to start eating the window broke and ten persons jumped inside. Marshall sidestepped as they tried to catch him. This time the blond snapped. He lifted the table and casted it over the inposters. A load growl came from his throat.

"How dare you destroy my window!? Do you have any idea about how expensive it is to fix it?!"

The imposters smiled smugly. "Sorry but we're here for Marshall. But master would be happy if we came back with your head" one of them said. Then he turned to Marshall. "Did you see that? He is a monster right? Come here now"

"Xien, I'm not a kid... and I will not give in without a fi-" Marshall was cut off by a syringe pushing into his hip. "That's... Cheating... You know..." Then he lost his conscious.

A few minutes later or was it hours? Marshall woke up on a couch. His head hurt and at first he didn't know where he was. But then after looking around he recognized it. Shizuos home. What had happen when he were out. The white-haired sat up carefully. The apartment was trashed and destroyed. Xien stood there smiling wickedly in front of him. Marshall gritted his teeth. His eyes searched for Shizuo.

"If you're looking for that guy then I must inform you that Loid took him for some nice torture!" Xien said smirking. Marshall bit down hard on his bottom lip. A bloodstain trickled down his chin. He glared at the black haired. A really cold glare. Xien froze at it. Shuddered a little after Marshall had turned to the window and disappeared. The black haired smiled. The plan had worked. Now there was only the raging beast left. Shizuo Heiwajima. He started to run to the other guys who were much likely crushed and small puddles of blood.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

They were chasing him. The cats were chasing him! He lifted another vending machine and tossed it on top of his followers. A flash of black passed him and stopped right in front of him. It was Izaya who cursed lowly.

"Hello Shizu-chan!" he said with a bitter smile. "I planned on meeting your pet but then I saw these guys attacking you and as much as I'd love you to die I sadly still need a monster for my plans to work out!" he smirked wickedly. Shizuo snapped and got into full rage. The chaser was either killed or had fled away. But the rage still stormed on and he was after Izaya in a flash. He picked a trashcan up and tried to hit the raven with it. Izayas smile grew wider."Oh! Shizu-chan is becoming a monster!" he giggled in glee.

"Grraaaah! IZAYA-KUUUUUUUN!"

They ran and ran. Izaya laughing manically and waving his hands in the air. The city was in more chaos then ever before. Shizuo was enraged to now end today for no reason and Izaya were happy to be chased. It'd been days after all. At this rate the whole city was going to get destroyed. At the thought Izaya felt really happy. Shizuo was turning into a monster! Shizuo was turning into a monster! Now everyone would know that he'd been right! Now he'd finally get his revenge for saying he didn't even want to see him. Now Shizuos friends would leave him! But right in the middle of the fight Marshall jumped in.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blond go berserk. Marshall was with no doubt scared right now. He could see Orihara-san fight and tease Shizuo. Something wasn't right. Suddenly the brute and the raven spotted him. Shizuo started to run up to him with a car door. He sidestepped but not in time. Orihara was there to protect him. He saw the raven take the hit instead of him.

"Orihara-san!" he gasped as Izaya dropped to the ground. The brute was up for another attack and picked up a parked truck. Marshall waltzed closer to Shizuo. "Why are you doing this?"

Shizuo only growled as an answer. He tried again. "Stop it! I know you don't like violence!" The blond gritted his teeth examining him slowly. He seemed to recognize him now and sat down the truck. The monster walked up to him. Patted him on his head. "Thank you..." the brute said slowly. They both looked unsure about what they should say.

"This is only the beginning..." Izayas voice said. Had a smug smile on his lips. He had rose from the ground. "I know their plan~!" he mocked. Marshall frowned. This person was a bit odd and creepy. But not at all like Marshall himself. How ever he knew he could trust Izaya.

"Tell me more..." he said slowly holding Shizuo back by hugging him.

"It's not free~" the informant said smirking.

"How much?"

"Information about yourself!"

Marshall gritted his teeth but nodded. Izayas smile grew wider if that's even possible. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know your identity"

"I'm Marshall Yukino"

"Not enough"

"I'm in the shape shifting cat clan. I obtain four forms. This form, my cat form of course, a white wolf and one for spare."

"NO no! I want to know if those crimes you did really are true~"

At this Marshalls eyes hardened. "..."

"Is it true you murdered a whole town under one night and robbed a bank at the same time?"

"What do you take me for? That was only stretching at its finest" Marshall said with a small wrinkle between his brows. "It's true but I'm not really proud about that" A bitter smile.

"Ohoho~ you're really interesting!"

"Give us the information."

"You're like Shizu-chan. NO fun! They plan to kill Shizu-chan the day after tomorrow. Why do you even care?"

"'cause he's a nice person!"


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo woke up by a scream. Tossing and turning. Shifting and fighting in his sleep was the person besides him. The blond softly shook the other awake. Fists hitting him in the face.

"NO! STOP, PLEASE STOP! GIVE THEM BACK!" Marshall screamed. Sweat beads running down his face. Marshalls eyes shot open and blinked. He panted heavily. A confused expression all over his face.

"Huh?"

"You screamed in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Shizuo asked. Marshall shook his head tiredly. He tried to ignore the fact that Shizuo had brusies in his face.

"I don't remember. I tend to do that a lot"

"..."

"..."

Their eyes met. Marshalls had a hard look to them in the moment.

"Come to think about it... why did you do those crimes?" Shizuo questioned. He lay on his side resting his head on his elbow.

"Like I told you before, It's nothing I'm proud of. My parents were assassins. So were I, then my parents were murdered when I was five. I continued killing for money. Then I thought and thought, was there something more to life than deaths? That was when Loid stepped into my life. I was at the age of six and he was at eight. He took me in to the clan. They saw my talent and wanted me to join them. I accepted..." Marshall frowned. Swallowing lightly. "When I turned eleven Loid started to see that I was messed up. Constantly having urges to kill people. Always bringing death, always playing and torturing my preys. Just like a cat... I haven't changed that much. I still hate humans and want to kill them..."

Shizuo gasped. So the cat was a cold murderer? "I don't believe that you're a coldblooded murderer... not when you clearly regret them" He let a hand rest on the whitehaireds cheek.

"Sorry but that's how I am. How ever you make me happy... life feels more enjoyable" Marshall said with a faint smile on his lips. "But I'm messed up, so how should I know about happiness"

Shizuo put a arm around Marshall. "That doesn't matter, you can stay here with me"

"... You're so odd... Not like the other humans I've met"

"That's because I'm a monster" A wink.

"Maybe" laughter.

"Do you want to sleep or do you want to talk some more?"

"If I do something stupid. Stop me" Marshall said, not answering the question. "The humans I've met were greedy and wanted to hurt me..."

"Then you have met the wrong people"

The white haired smiled slightly, nuzzling closer to Shizuos chest. "Okay" they lay like that for quiet a while. The cat stared intensely at the blonds chest. "The world will end when the devil closes the door, if you've seen the bloodstained pine trees, you might want to cover your eyes or else they'll pop out, 1, 2, 3, a black cat crosses the road..." the white haired sang. Or more like whispered. "Thy sleep well my child, no evil will reach you"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Loid knocked on the informants door. Izaya opened slowly, letting the other in. He grinned lightly at the boss of the shape-shifting cats.

"What makes me the pleasure to have you here?" he asked softly. The black haired man glared at him. Brushed past him inside the apartment.

"Tell me everything you know about Shizuo Heiwajima" Loid said calmly. He reached for the money in his pocket. When he finally found it he handed it to the raven who counted it. The informants eyes shrunk to small slits. "I know you're a good informant, so tell me the information already. I know you have it" Izaya bit his lip. Something told him to not give out information about his foe. But it was his job. He shrugged and tossed the money on one of the tables in the room.

"Well, well. He's a monster, a brutal beast in a human body" Izaya mused. He grinned widely.


End file.
